Virus
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: We all grew up in the same world. With all those stories, about the virus that turns a person into a flesh eating monster and if you are bitten you become one. Those weren't real at all, well, because they were made up. Or were they?
1. Chapter 1

**How it All Began**

**__**_I'm going to start off by saying that in no way in this fanfiction mine, my great friend Selena asked me to post her fanfiction for her on my account. So if you are one of my followers please feel free to read this fanfiction but it won't be anywhere near my writing style, and if you plan on following me go ahead please! But keep in mind that this isn't like my other stories and I've never seen a single episode of the show or read a word of the books. So here you go! Oh and this fanfiction is already finished so chapters should all be up today. (Short Chapters)_

~(2 years ago)~ "Ready?" My big brother Jake asked me who was 17. I nodded my head as if saying that I was ready to beat him in the race that we were doing. Whoever can get to that tree with a green bow around it wins. "Ok on the count of three. One, two-" Then Jake took off running. I caught up to him, but of course I didn't win. "Hey." I said to him. "I win." He said and he smirked. "No, you cheated." I said. "All is fair in love and war." He said. We were in the forest and it was after nine. My mom was probably getting worried about us. My mom doesn't like me out late in the forest maybe because I was only 15, but Jake was here with me. My dad died last year, he was in the army and someone had shot him, while he was helping his best friend who was also shot. My dad didn't think about himself for a second. I pushed the thought about him away. "We should probably go now, Jake." I said to him. "Alright." He said and followed behind me. I heard someone moaning like they were in pain, but that was followed by a growl. "Jake stop it." I said to him, because the sound was scaring me a little bit. "It's not me." He said, I rolled my eyes because we were the only two in the forest. Then I heard the moan and growl again. "JAKE, I SAID STOP." I yelled. "It's not-" Then he stopped. "Huh?" I asked as I turned around and I saw there was a little girl walking she was holding a teddy bear and she was in a white night gown. "Um little girl are you ok?" I shouted at her. I screamed when she turned around. She had blood in her hair and her mouth looked like it was half missing. It looked eaten. Jake grabbed my hand and he started to run and so did I. I saw our house in view. I opened the door and locked it once Jake and I were in. "Get Mom, and meet me in the car." Jake said. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "The basement." He responded. "But what if-" I started but he cut me off. "I'll be fine." He said. I let go of his hand and I watched as he disappeared into the basement. "Mom, Mom?" I called out, but she didn't answer. "Mom...?" I asked again. Nothing. I looked out the window and I saw that her car was here so she must be home. I walked into the living room and the TV was on. "Mom, please." I screamed. I walked into the kitchen and I saw her, standing over the oven looking out the window. "Mom, we gotta go." I said to her. I heard a moan, I froze. "Mama?' I questioned and she turned around. Her hair was messed up and she looked like she was bitten on her cheek. She was pale and she looked-dead. She started to walk towards me, I backed up, until I reached the wall. She growled at me and she looked like she was going to bite me because her mouth was opening and closing. I screamed at the sight of her. She was either going to turn me or kill me. As she got closer I realized that there were knives next to me. I grabbed one and I held it in front of me. My mom came closer and she was too me, she was trying to bite me. I stabbed her in her neck and I keep stabbing her, it slowed her down but she wasn't dying. I raised the knife and I stabbed her in the head and she fell down. She was dead. I killed her. I did it. I kneeled down beside her. "Mama I am sorry, I am so sorry." I said as tears started to come down. I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned around and I gasped. "It's ok, it's just me." Jake said. "Come on." He said and I got into his car.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

(Present Day) "Casity, Casity, get up. Get up, we have go, NOW." Jake said. "Hmm?" I asked. "We have get out here." He said. I shot up as I heard the moans and growls coming. We didn't have his car anymore because it ran out of gas on the highway about a month ago. I zipped up my bag containing clothes, shoes, books, knives, and extra guns. The moans and growls got closer and as I looked behind me I saw 4 walkers coming towards us. "Go, go, go, go, go." I said to Jake as we ran through the forest. We cut a corner in the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks. It looked like there were 6 more walkers coming towards us. I loaded my gun. "Who-ever can kill the most walkers has to only stay watch tonight for 5 hours. Deal?" I asked Jake. "Deal." He said taking me up on in. "On the count of three. One, two-" Then I started to shot one walker after another in the head killing them, and watching them go down. I killed six walkers and Jake killed four. "Hey." He said. "I win." I smiled. "You cheated." He said. "Hey, all is fair and love and war." I said and I smirked. "We are running out of food and so are the walkers." Jake said. "That is the reason why they are coming into the forest, it's because they are running out of food in the city. And we are running out of food so I have to go into the city and get some." Jake said. "NO! You are not going alone. It's too dangerous." I told him. The city was crawling with walkers. "I don't want you to-" He started, but I cut him off. "I'll be fine. I'm 17, I can handle it." I told him. "Very well." Jake said even though I knew that he didn't like it. Jake was now 19. "You sure your up for this?" Jake asked me. "I'm not leaving you alone." I said to him. We started to head into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the City**

"You can go first." I said to Jake as we approached the city. He rolled his eyes. "I got your back." I said to him. Jake nodded understanding. We were just on the out-skirts of the city. I could hear all the growls and the moans coming. I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I might get bitten or die. I didn't show my fear though, I could do this. "Ready?" Jake asked me. "Yes." I said and we headed in. I tied two knives to my belt, and I loaded my gun. We took a back road, it was a road that gets you into the city from the back. We ran on that road, didn't see any walkers. Jake slowly opened a gate into the city, trying to be careful not to make too much noise. It made a high pitch noise though as he opened it. I saw about three of the walkers coming. I shot at all three of them, and they went down like a sack of potatoes. "That wasn't too hard." I said feeling proud of myself. "We have to be really careful, ok? We are going to go to the drug store, first. "Jake said. It shouldn't be that hard, all we have to do is run pass the walkers kill a few, go into the drug store, kill a walker or two in there, get the supplies, and go. "Ok, ready?" Jake asked me. "Yeah." I said. "Ok, go." He said. We took off running. I saw so many walkers coming at us. Almost, too many. Me and Jake were shooting as many as we could, which still wasn't enough. Seemed like every time we shot one, another one would come in its place. Jake and I had our backs to each other, both guns going off, making noise so more walkers can come at us. "We're gonna die." I said to Jake, the walkers were getting closer to us. "I love you Casity." Jake said. "I love you too, Jake." I said. Then we heard a car alarm going off. The walkers started going away from us and towards the noise. Someone saved us. "I see the drug store." Jake said. He grabbed my hand and ran into it. I saw two walkers, I shot one and so did Jake. We started to clear the shelves off food and water. There was another room, a back room. I opened the door, and it closed behind me. I looked in the desk that was there and I found a picture of a man, his wife, and a little girl. There wasn't really a whole lot here. I went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Jake, Jake, can you hear me." I shouted. "Yeah...where are you?" He asked me. "In this room, the door is locked."; I said. "Ok, hang on." Jake said and I heard him trying to get the door open. "I can't believe you locked the door." I heard Jake say. "I didn't lock it, it was locked on the inside." I said. I then heard a growl. "Jake...?" I said, because I knew I wasn't the only one in this room. I grabbed my gun. Then I saw the walker he was the one that was in the picture I saw with his wife and little girl. I aimed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Except my gun ran out of bullets. "Jake, please hurry. Help me." I screamed crying and pounding on the door. I twisted the door knob but I knew it wouldn't turn. I watched as the walker got closer to me. I grabbed for my knife on my belt, but I didn't feel it. "Jake, Jake, help me. Please" I cried. The walker was almost too me. "Ahhh." I screamed and then the door opened. Jake shot the walker and I jumped into his arms. "You're ok, you're ok" Jake said stroking my hair. "Look at me." Jake said as he lifted my head and wiped away my tears. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."Jake said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Out Alive...?**

"We have to go." Jake said. "We can't go back out there, we barely made it in here" I cried. "I know, but we can't live in here forever." Jake said. "Yeah, but if we go back out there I can't guarantee that someone would save us this time." I told Jake. "Wait a minute." I almost shouted, hitting Jake's arm. "What, what, what?" He asked stopped me from hitting him. "The roof!" I said. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked in a board voice. "When we go to the roof, there is the fire escape, which is a lot of stairs, but that's ok. But the stairs lead to the back of the building which leads to the back road." I said. "That is a really good idea, however, we need some more bullets." Jake said. I sighed. "There is a gun store, right across the street. It is a straight sprint. Ten seconds." Jake said. It's just like the 55 meter dash." Jake told me, that was my event when I was in high school doing indoor track and field. I looked out of the door at the drug store. There wasn't too many walkers in our way. Then Jake had something in his hand and he had a match. "What is that?" I asked. "This is a fire-cracker, I'll light it up, throw it to the left, it'll make a noise, then the walkers would go over to it and clear path for us." Jake said. I had to admit that was a pretty good idea. Jake lit the match and he opened the door to the drug store. He threw the mini fire-work to the right, not the left. It made a big noise and he was right, the walkers started to walk towards the noise, and man they were slow. "And run." Jake said as we both busted through the door, and sprinted to the gun store. A few walkers saw us and started to come to us. I shut the door behind me and Jake took care of the walkers in the store. More walkers saw us in the store, and more came. "Jake, the gun" I said to him. He grabbed a pretty big gun and he put it in the big door knobs. We grabbed some bullets, and got a lot of guns. I packed them in my bag and Jake did the same. There were more walkers and that one gun wasn't going to hold all of them. As more came, the weaker the gun was and they were almost in the store with us. "Let's move." I said to him. Just at that moment, the weight of the walkers were far too heavy for the glass doors and the gun to hold, and so it broke. My eyes grew big as they all bunched into the store. Jake grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. We ran through the store with walkers following behind. There was that one door that led to the roof. Jake opened it and shoved me in first, then he came after. This time there really wasn't anything to hold the door closed because the door knob was the round kind. We climb maybe about 25 stairs until we came to another door. We opened that door and we were on the roof. I have to say, I have never been so happy to be so high up before. Then we found the fire escape with a lot of stairs, maybe about 40-45 stairs. "Those doors aren't going to hold them in much longer." Jake said. "Yeah, I know." I said back to him. "You can go down the stairs first." I whispered to him. I'm always going to be first, when we don't know what awaits us." Jake responded. "Why?" I asked him. "That way you'll stay safe." Jake answered me and he headed down the long flight of stairs. Once we got down there, we killed a few walkers, but not many and opened the gate to exit the city. "Oh and Jake, you threw the fire-cracker to the right, not the left." I said to him. "Whatever." He laughed "We started to walk back into the forest. "Great." I said as I felt raindrops fall. Soon enough it was pouring. "I mean I just don't see-" Jake started. "Shh...do you hear that?" I asked him. "Yep." He sighed. It sounded like more than one moan and growls coming. Then we saw about 4 walkers come into view. Let's just run." I said and we took off. "Ow." I cried out as I fell down. My foot had gotten caught in a bear's trap. Then I saw more walkers. Jake was trying to open the trap. "Jake, you have to go." I said to him. "No, I am not leaving you. I'm not leaving you alone." Jake said as he was struggling to get the trap off. "Jake, look at me, you have to go. You have to leave me behind." I said to him my voice a little shaky The walkers got closer. He got up and started to shoot some walkers and fight them off. I worked on getting the trap off, and it wouldn't budge. A walker started to come close to me, I screamed and got on my back trying to get as far away from it as I could because all my weapons were in my backpack. The walker was close to biting my neck, but then he went down with an arrow in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Thought it Was Over**

I saw a man who looked about in his late 30s, he had short brown hair, his eyes looked like a mixture of blue and green. He shot more walkers and so did my brother. The man came over to me. "I'm Daryl." He said. "Casity." I said to Daryl. "I'm Jake." Jake introduced himself. "Jake I need you to put your hand on that side and when I say pull, pull it towards you." Daryl said. Daryl put his hand on the opposite said. "Ok and pull." Daryl said and Jake and Daryl pulled it. Then my foot was free. Daryl ripped part of his jean and he tied it around my ankle. "You are losing a lot of blood." He said to me and I kind of knew it as well because I was feeling as if I was going to pass out an second. "Casity?" My brother said to me but his image was getting blurry. "Hey, stay with us." Daryl said, but I couldn't because even his words became fizzy. The last thing I saw was Daryl's eyes and my brother looking really concerned before darkness consumed me.

(FLASHBACK~2 years ago)~ "No, no Jake I don't want to go I am scared. Your not going to be there with me." I said to Jake as I was about to board a plane to go to Costa Rica. "It'll be fine, you'll be fine." Jake told me. "But what if something happens, like the plane crashes or, or I get lost?" I asked him. "It won't and you won't. Trust me Casity." Jake said and he took off one of his bracelet's that he never takes off. "Here." He said and he handed it to me. "No, no Jake I can't take that from you." I said to him. "Yes you can. It was my good luck bracelet, always brought me good luck. Now it'll do the same for you." He whispered in my ear and he put it on me.

(Present day)~ My eyes snapped open and I was surprisingly laying on a bed. "Hey, hey your awake." Jake said to me. I nodded my head because I was still kind of tired. "You, you broke your ankle." Jake said. Well that is just wonderful, now I can't walk. "Thank you." I said to Jake. "For what?" He asked me with a confused look on his face. "For not leaving me." I said and I smiled. Then more people came in the room. One man was older, I saw a little boy, two young girls, Daryl, a man who was in a police uniform and a woman standing next to him. I saw a Koran boy, and a women with blonde hair, I saw another women with short hair and a little girl. "We should introduce ourselves." The older man said.

"Well I'm Hershel, this is my daughter Maggie." Hershel said and he pointed to the girl with short hair that was just below her ears. Maggie waved and smiled at me. "This is my other daughter, Beth." He said and he pointed to the girl with long blonde hair. She smiled at me. The Koran guy came forward. I'm Glenn.; He said and he stuck out his hand so I can take it. The guy with the police uniform came towards me, "I'm Rick." Then the girl who seemed to be his wife said, I'm Lori and this is my son Carl." "Hi." I announced. The women who blonde hair came to me, "Hi I'm Andrea, that's Carol, and her daughter Sophia." Andrea said as she pointed to the women with short hair and her little girl. "Hi." I whispered in a little voice. "Now, you broke your ankle, but it should be healed soon enough." Hershel told me. "Thank you, all. Then when my ankle is better we'll go. And by the way I'm Casity." I waved. "You don't need too. You can stay here. I mean it is dangerous out there." Daryl said as he kneeled on my bed. "Yeah but you already have too many people staying here, and I don't want to use up your food sources and water." I said. "It's ok. Stay, stay we welcome you." Hershel shouted a little. I smiled, but "In feel really bad for staying here. Thank you, Daryl." I said as I looked him in his eyes. "What for?" He asked surprised that I said thank you to him. "For saving us." I thanked him. "It was nothing, really. I was just out hunting and I heard you and Jake, thought I'd help." He said to me. "Do you need anything?" Glenn asked cutting in. "No, no I am fine thanks." I said to him. Then I saw another man come in he was black and he said "Oh, hi your awake. I'm T-dog."; He said. "Nice to meet you all and really, once my ankle is healed we'll go." I said again reassuring them that we didn't need to stay here. "No Casity you guys are fine. Two more people won't bite." Rick said. I smiled they were all so welcoming. We'll let you get some rest. Hershel said and they all left. "I feel bad, I don't want to be a problem for them." I said to Jake. "No worries." Jake reassured me that they wanted us to stay. "Sometimes I miss the world." I told Jake. "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. Missing how things use to be. Over-crowded food store, too loud in study hall, waiting in line for hours." Jake told me. "Yeah sometimes I miss that. I can't even go to Daddy's grave anymore and talk to him." I said as my voice got shaky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing The World**

"I know what you mean and how you feel." Jake told me, but the thing is I don't know if he does understand how I feel. "I, I stabbed Mom, and daddy died. Ok I killed Mom, sometimes I wish I were dead. That way I can stop wishing for the world to come back. That way I can stop hoping, and, and living." I told Jake who looked stunned that I would ask that. "No, no you shouldn't wish for that. I mean you had to kill Mom, she wasn't her and she was trying to kill you and Dad died fighting for us. He died with honor. There is nothing wrong with having a little hope." Jake said to me. "Yeah but there is no cure, that's what we have been searching for. A cure that doesn't exist." I told Jake which was true. "You don't know that. Maybe we have to look harder." Jake said. I looked down at the ground because I didn't really believe him. "I'll let you get some more rest, you lost a lot of blood." And with that said Jake left.

(3 years ago)~ "Ok when I throw this ball you are going to hit it with the bat and run to first base." My daddy said. "Ok and ready, set," and he pitched the ball. To my surprise I actually did hit the ball. I ran to first base and I got there without getting hit with the ball or striking out. "Very good Casity." My Daddy said to me. "Thank you." I said and smiled. "There is something that you should know." My dad told me. "What is it?" I asked him. "I only got today." My dad said to me. "What?" I asked him. "This is my last day home before I have to go back to the war." He whispered to me. "But you can't leave me." I cried. "I never will." My dad responded.

(Present Day)~ I woke up with tears in my eyes. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled and I quickly starting wiping my tears away. I saw a figure, a man come into my room. I recognized him to be Daryl. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me as he sat on my bed. "Ok, I guess." I said. "Are you ok?" He asked me. "Yeah, yes I am, I'm just fine." I told him. "Tell me the truth." He said, and so I began to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell Me The Truth**

Well, my dad died a year before this all happened. My mom, she was turned so I killed her." I told Daryl. "I'm sorry to hear about you dad and your mom, but you didn't have a choice." Daryl said to me. "I was too late." I said as I looked Daryl in the eye. "What do you mean?" He questioned me. "If I had shown up earlier, I could have saved her, Daryl. I stabbed her and I kept stabbing her. I killed my mom. Not Jake, not someone else, not anyone, but me. I killed her. For a year I kept telling myself that it was that stupid walker that killed her, that I killed a monster. But I didn't, I killed my mom." I cried. "Hey, it's not your fault. You were right you killed a monster, not your mom." Daryl said. "I, I don't know." I said to him. "Come down for dinner, there is one more person that you should meet. His name's Shane." Daryl said. "I can't get out of bed." I told him. "Right...well gonna have to fix that." He said. I gave him a confused look. Then before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style and started to carry me. "Ok, not what I had in mind." I said. "Well this is the only way to get you down stairs." He laughed. Then he put me down on a chair next to my brother and Rick. I saw someone that I didn't recognize. "Are you, are you Shane?" I asked him. "Why yes I am. And you must be Casity, the mystery girl that I have been hearing about." He said. "Yeah, guess so." I responded because I really didn't know how to comment back to him. "So tell me about yourself." Rick said. "Well, I am 17, I lived in the country, I had a boyfriend, I don't know where he is now. My dad was in the army, sadly he got killed serving, and I killed my mom." I said as I looked down. "She didn't have a choice, our mom got turned and was coming after her." Jake quickly burst in. After dinner, Jake carried me back to my room and laid me on the bed. "Sleep well." He said and he closed the door. I pulled a picture out of my back pocket of me, Jake, my Mom, and Dad. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could handle the grief. But I can't. I'm not strong like you guys. I think that I am numb through it, I push it away. I maybe even make a joke about it. But I know how I feel. It's not good. I wish you guys were here, right now with me. Telling me that everything is going to be ok. I love you guys, goodbye. I say that to you every night 'goodbye,' I wonder how many more times I say that before I finally mean it." I said as I cried and held the picture to my chest. Soon I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Lying**

I woke up. My ancle was ok, and I looked at the clock, it seemed pretty late. 9:45 it read, but no surprise, that was the time that I usually got up when things were 'normal.' Set I couldn't go anywhere I decided to sit in my bed and yell down. "Jake, Jake, JAKE!" I shouted. When my door opened it wasn't Jake, instead it was Shane. "Hey." I said and smiled. Shane kind of freaked me out. "Hi." He said as he sat down on my bed. "So you killed your mother, huh?" He asked. Why, why did he have to bring up this subject again. I didn't wanna talk about. Just what I needed, a reminder of that awful thing I did. "Yeah." I said, not really wanting to answer him. "Well gotta do, what you gotta do to stay alive. If someone you really cared about was getting attack you'd kill." He told me. What is he doing? Trying to get me to admit that it was right to murder someone in cold blood. Even if the someone isn't completely alive. Was he trying to tell me that killing was good? These walkers were once people, going to work, or school. People that we would smile at in the mall. People who helped us. "I don't blame you, I killed one of me best friends, shot him in the head. But I had to he got bitten." He said. "So are you saying that he wasn't already a walker, or was he dead?" I asked confused. "He was bitten and yes he was still human and he was still alive. But I had too, didn't have another option. I couldn't stand there and do nothing or let him suffer, so I lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger." Shane told me. "Did he-" I started but was cut off. "No, he didn't want me to do it, but he knew." Shane said to me. Ok so I am in a room with some freak, who thinks killing is ok. "You couldn't save him?" I questioned. "No he was bitten on the neck." He said. Which was understandable how he couldn't do anything. "Wait, but if he got bit on the neck, how was he still alive?" I asked. "Good luck I guess." He said. That really doesn't make sense to me, he is lying I could tell. When people lie, they tend to blink faster. "Ok." I said wanting to get out of here. I didn't want to be in a room with Shane anymore. What if he hurts me?


	8. Chapter 8

**How We Ended Up Here**

"Can you get me a glass of water, please?" I asked Shane because I didn't want to be alone anymore with him. Shane shook his head yes and he left. When he did, Rick knocked on the door. "You can come in." I said to Rick. "How are you doing?" He asked me. "Ok, but Shane, he is kind of freaking me out." I said. "Yeah me and him used to be best friends, but then he isn't acting like himself. So just to be safe, I'll stay with you." Rick said to me, which I really thanked him for. "So, where were you when you find out about the world and walkers?" I asked curious to hear. "I woke up, in a hospital. I had gotten shot, and I was in there quite a long time I guess because no one was in the halls or rooms. There was this one room that locked walkers out from the hospital. Then I met two people who took care of me. Then I went on my way. Got stuck in the city, Glenn rescued me. And I found my wife and son in the little group of me, Shane, Andrea, Carol, her husband who didn't make it, Sopfia, and Andrea's sister, Daryl, his brother Meryal which we don't know where he is now. Then our camp had gotten over run we lived on the road. My son got shot and we ended up here." Rick finished. "Wow that's some story." I responded. "How did you find out?" Rick asked me. "One day me and Jake were in the woods I was 15, we were racing it was late though. Then we saw this little girl, I shouted out to her when she turned around she was all bloody and growling at us. When she started to walk towards us we ran to our house. I called out my mom's name and found her leaning over the oven. When I talked to her she turned around and she looked dead she came at me and so I killed her. Me and my brother traveled on the road then our car ran out of gas, so we lived in the woods. Went into the city then I ended up in a bears trap, met Daryl saved me and we ended up here." I told Rick. "That was Glenn by the way." Rick told me. "What was Glenn?" I asked confused. "When you and your brother were in the city and you heard that car going off that was Glenn." Rick said to me. Oh, so they saved us more than once. Then Shane came back with the water. "Rick." He said and he sounded mad. "Shane...?" Rick asked. "I need to tell you something." Shane told Rick and Rick gave me this look as if he was saying 'This isn't going to end well,' but Rick left with Shane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Is It Getting Better or Worse?**

Once Rick left with Shane Jake came in. "Hi." I said to my brother. "Hey." He told me. "That Shane guy is really starting to freak me out. I don't think he is safe." I confessed. "What's so wrong with him?" Asked Jake. "He killed someone." I said in a low tone. "We've all killed someone before." He said. "No you don't understand." I told him. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Jake asked concerned. "No he didn't, he just-" I took a deep breath, "He just said how he killed one of his best friends that was bitten on the neck. His friend was still alive, the thing is that if you get bit on your neck you'll die right away. So I think Shane lost it." I said, I didn't know Shane all that well, but I know when you are forced to kill you'll go insane. I only know that because I went insane once. "Listen, I won't let anything happen to you." Jake told me. "I'm scared though. I'm scared that I am going to lose you." I cried. "Why do you think you are going to lose me?" He questioned me. "Because I lose everyone." I responded. "You won't ever. I'll always be there, always protecting you." Jake said me as he leaned in and he kissed my head. I smiled.  
(2 weeks later)~ Shane was still acting really weird, I really liked Carl, he was cute and tough for a little boy. Sopfia, was shy, but I was working on getting her to talk more. Carol was so nice, Andrea taught me more about guns and so did Rick. Lori was a nice person to talk too, and Daryl made me feel good about myself. My ankle got better and Glenn and I always raced outside to see who was faster. Maggie and Glenn started to date...kinda awkward sometimes, Beth I loved. T-dog showed me some good hunting skills you need to know, Hershel was awesome. I heard someone knock on my door, "Come in." I yelled. And no surprise it was Shane, Wonderful more time with some freak. "Hey." He said, but this time his tone was...different. I backed up when he came towards me. "Why so scared?" He asked me. "I-I-I, just I-" I started but got all tounge twisted on my words. "Don't be like that." He said, he was really starting to freak me out. I kept backing up until I hit the wall. He come towards me. "I really like you." He said, ok he is a creep, I was 17 he was like 30. "Well, you can't." I told him. "Sure I can." I said to me. I tried to push him off of me, but it was no use. He ran his fingers up and down my back. "STOP IT." I shouted. "Why?" He questioned me. "Stop!" I shirked as he leaned in and he attempted to kiss me. I slapped him across his face. He looked mad, he looked as if all this hatred had filled his eyes. He looked like he was going to kill me. "Don't you EVER do that again." He warned me. Then he slapped me. I screamed and the door busted open.


	10. Chapter 10

**You Saved Me...Again**

I sloped down on the floor holding my face where Shane hit me, tears formed in my eyes. I saw Jake, Daryl, and Rick. "WHAT THE HELL, SHANE?" Rick yelled. "I'm sorry, I just, I just lost it." Shane said. "You are insane, come on." Rick demanded and his voice, Rick was furious. Rick grabbed Shane by his arm hard. "I swear I will kill you, if you ever do that again." Daryl firmly told Shane and Shane gave him a death glare. Daryl gave the glare back and he held it. Shane broke it when Rick pulled him out of the room. As soon as they exited Daryl and Jake raced to my side. "What did he do to you?" Jake and Daryl asked at the same time. "He-he tried to kiss me and so I slapped him and he hit me back. He looked like he was going to kill me. He looked like he hated me for doing that to him." I explained but my words kept breaking. "Shh...it's ok, your ok." Jake said as he rocked me back and fourth. "If he hurts you again and tries anything scream as loud as you can do you understand me?" Daryl asked me. I nodded a 'yes' motion with my head. "Good, he's never going to do that to you again." Daryl said and Daryl looked like he could kill Shane the second he sees him again. "I wasn't here in time. I wasn't there when you needed me." Jake said. It's ok, I'm fine." I said to him, even though I really wasn't I just didn't want him to worry about me. No one should worry about me. Daryl helped me up and I leaned on him because I got up too fast and I was dizzy. Jake was being all over-protective and making sure that I was ok. 'I heard what happened, are you ok?' Glenn asked. Everyone was looking at me concerned. 'Guys I'm fine." I said. "Wait where's Carl?" I asked noticing he wasn't there."


	11. Chapter 11

**Get Out While You Can**

I sloped down on the floor holding my face where Shane hit me, tears formed in my eyes. I saw Jake, Daryl, and Rick. "WHAT THE HELL, SHANE?" Rick yelled. "I'm sorry, I just, I just lost it." Shane said. "You are insane, come on." Rick demanded and his voice, Rick was furious. Rick grabbed Shane by his arm hard. "I swear I will kill you, if you ever do that again." Daryl firmly told Shane and Shane gave him a death glare. Daryl gave the glare back and he held it. Shane broke it when Rick pulled him out of the room. As soon as they exited Daryl and Jake raced to my side. "What did he do to you?" Jake and Daryl asked at the same time. "He-he tried to kiss me and so I slapped him and he hit me back. He looked like he was going to kill me. He looked like he hated me for doing that to him." I explained but my words kept breaking. "Shh...it's ok, your ok." Jake said as he rocked me back and fourth. "If he hurts you again and tries anything scream as loud as you can do you understand me?" Daryl asked me. I nodded a 'yes' motion with my head. "Good, he's never going to do that to you again." Daryl said and Daryl looked like he could kill Shane the second he sees him again. "I wasn't here in time. I wasn't there when you needed me." Jake said. It's ok, I'm fine." I said to him, even though I really wasn't I just didn't want him to worry about me. No one should worry about me. Daryl helped me up and I leaned on him because I got up too fast and I was dizzy. Jake was being all over-protective and making sure that I was ok. 'I heard what happened, are you ok?' Glenn asked. Everyone was looking at me concerned. 'Guys I'm fine." I said. "Wait where's Carl?" I asked noticing he wasn't there."


	12. Chapter 12

**Help Us**

I ran back to the car that Sopfia was in. I shot some walkers. I went to open the door, and it was locked. "Sopfia, open the door." I yelled. I saw her crawl out from the seat and she opened the door. I got into the drvier's seat and closed and locked the door. "We're getting out of here." I said to her. Sopfia shook her head, but she was in shock. I put the car key in the key hole and I turned it and I heard the engine roar. I saw walkers piled up on the windsheild and by the windows. I pressed the gas pedal and the car didn't move. I kept pressing it, but it didn't work. "Oh no." I said because I knew that we weren't getting out of this. I saw another car across the way, it was a stright sprint, however there was no way to getting to it. I beeped the horn which was telling the others to help us. Now the car was surrounded by walkers. Then I heard a car alarm going off, all the walkers started to clear away from the car and they were going towards the car that Daryl had gotten in. I turned to Sopfia. "Sopfia, do you trust me?" I asked her. "Yes." She responded. "On the count of three we are going to run towards that car stright ahead of us." I told her and she understood. "Ok ready-" I started but then I saw some walkers coming towards out car again. "Three." I said and we bolted to that one red jeep across from us. Once we were in, I started it up and put my foot on the gas pedal and it started and we were off. I followed the four cars in front of us. I can't believe we made it out alive. I sighed a breath of releif and by the sun rise we were on the highway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meeting and Missing**

All the cars stopped and so did I. Sopfia and I got out and so did the rest of our group. I saw Sopfia and Carol hugging, Carl, Lori, and Rick. Daryl was just kind of leaning against his car. I saw Hershel, Beth, and Maggie, T-dog was standing in the middle smiling. I felt someone hug me from behind Jake." I yelled and I wrapped my arms around him. "Your ok, I'm ok. We're ok." Jake told me. "Where's Shane?" I asked and I looked at Rick. Rick shook his head 'no,' as if saying he didn't make it. "What happened?" I questioned. "He, I did it." Rick hesitated. "Did what?" I asked. "I shot him. He was going to kill me but then I pulled the gun out and I shot him instead, then all those walkers heard the gun go off and then there was this mess." Rick said almost like he was blaming himself. "Don't worry about it, it's fine, we're fine. You did what you had to do. That's it, we all do what we have to, to stay alive. It may kill us on the inside, but it's the only way to keep yourself alive. We may live with that guilt, but we survive and pull through." I tried to explain to Rick. "Wait, where's Andrea?" I asked noticing that she was gone. All the group looked around realizing that she wasn't there. Beth started to cry out calling for her, Carl cried in Lori's chest and Sopfia did the same to Carol. Maggie cried and Glenn tried to comfort her. Rick looked upset, Daryl looked down, T-dog also looked sad. Hershel tried to tell Maggie and Beth it was ok. Soon enough I was crying too for my friend. Jake tried to tell me "It's ok." But the thing it wasn't, nothing was ok anymore. Soon I wiped my tears away and everyone was silent. "We need to drive some more and go into the village to get some supplies." Rick told everyone. Everybody agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let Go of that Fear**

**"Ok so Glenn, you can drive the get away car. Casity, Daryl and Jake you guys come with me in the food store. And the rest of you try to avoid more walkers from getting in the store with us." Rick said. "No, she is NOT going." Jake said stepping in front of me. "You know, why does everyone keep treating me like a child. I'm 17, I can handle it. I am not that 15 year old girl who ran away screaming for help." I pretty much screamed. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Jake tried to tell me. "Yeah, but every time I want to help, you say no because you are scared that I am going to get hurt. Sometimes you just have to let go of that fear." I told him. "She's kind of right." Daryl cut in. "She is one of the best hand gun sharp shooters out of all of us." Rick also cut in. "Fine, she can go." Jake said not liking it. I'm glad that I had some backing me up. Then we heard some more moans. I rolled my eyes, again really? "Everyone get under the cars." Rick demanded and we did. Jake and I got under the red jeep. Lori and Carol were across from us. I covered my mouth as I saw the feet of the walkers, well walking. I was a little scared because they can smell humans...odd but they can. I guess I made a little noise and Jake covered my mouth. I saw the feet stop by the car. I was trying not to scream and cry. "Breath Casity, breath, it's ok." I told myself. I heard the moan and the growl. I pulled the knife out of my boot. I started to slide out from under the car. "What are you doing?" Jake asked me. "Trust me?" I asked him.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trust Me?**

"Ok so Glenn, you can drive the get away car. Casity, Daryl and Jake you guys come with me in the food store. And the rest of you try to avoid more walkers from getting in the store with us." Rick said. "No, she is NOT going." Jake said stepping in front of me. "You know, why does everyone keep treating me like a child. I'm 17, I can handle it. I am not that 15 year old girl who ran away screaming for help." I pretty much screamed. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Jake tried to tell me. "Yeah, but every time I want to help, you say no because you are scared that I am going to get hurt. Sometimes you just have to let go of that fear." I told him. "She's kind of right." Daryl cut in. "She is one of the best hand gun sharp shooters out of all of us." Rick also cut in. "Fine, she can go." Jake said not liking it. I'm glad that I had some backing me up. Then we heard some more moans. I rolled my eyes, again really? "Everyone get under the cars." Rick demanded and we did. Jake and I got under the red jeep. Lori and Carol were across from us. I covered my mouth as I saw the feet of the walkers, well walking. I was a little scared because they can smell humans...odd but they can. I guess I made a little noise and Jake covered my mouth. I saw the feet stop by the car. I was trying not to scream and cry. "Breath Casity, breath, it's ok." I told myself. I heard the moan and the growl. I pulled the knife out of my boot. I started to slide out from under the car. "What are you doing?" Jake asked me. "Trust me?" I asked him.


	16. Chapter 16

**All Alone**

(3 years ago)~ I walked into the house. The TV was off and Jake was sitting on the couch, my mom was somewhere. Jake turned to me, he looked like he had been crying. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "You need to sit down." Jake told me. Ok, when people tell me to sit down it means something isn't good. "What it is?" I questioned him, as I made my way towards the car, but didn't sit down in it. "It's dad." Jake said to me. "Ok, what about him. I just talked to him like three hours ago." I started to tell Jake. "Dad died." Jake said. I couldn't really process what Jake just told me. "I can't breath, I can't breath, Jake I can't, I just talked to him. This is wrong, this is all wrong. He isn't gone, he can't be. He, I can't live without him. He isn't gone." I cried even though I knew he was. I was lying to myself right then and there because I didn't want to believe it. I fell down to my knees. Jake came over and wrapped me in a hug. "He can't be." I cried into Jake's chest. "I wish I can save you." Jake said, he was talking about saving me from the pain. "I wish I can save me too." I responded.  
(Present day)~ I started to cough. I was coughing up water. After I was done I sat up quickly, and I took in my surroundings. I was on the grass. I grabbed the knife out of my boot and I cut some of the bottom of my shorts. I tied the fabric around my arm where I had cut myself and my leg. I can't believe I actually survived that. But now I was alone, I was lost, and all I had was a little knife for protection. I managed to get up and limp deeper into the woods. I heard a moan behind me. I gripped the knife and I turned around and I stabbed the walker in the head. He went down. I continued walking and my shoes was coming untied. I sat down on a rock and started to tie it, then I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up and it was a note, which read: "Dear Jessica, we went to the village to pick up supplies. If you keep walking straight there is a creek, follow it and it will lead you into the village. See you soon, Dan." I saw footprints as well. I followed them and they were going straight, soon enough I was by the creek. The water rushing over tiny rocks, and fish swimming. As I was walking I tripped over something. When I looked at what I had tripped over, I screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Take Me Away**

I saw a girl-dead. I "Oh..." I said and got off of her. I saw her purse and grabbed her ID out of it. It said "Jessica Taylor Cost." That was the girl that the note was left for. That note was supposed to save her life, not mine. I stood up and started to follow the river. My leg was starting to bother me so I sat down by the river. I unwrapped the fabric and my leg looked infected. Well that is just wonderful. I am alone, kind of lost, and injured. I do have to blame myself, I thought that plan would work but it didn't. I have to say I'd rather this happen to me than any other person in the group. I mean I don't really see the point in me forcing myself to stay awake at night anymore. I don't see the point in myself running away. I don't want to run anymore. I've been so afraid my whole life. I have to take my own advice-let go of that fear. The group probably already went to the village and moving onto the other town. They are gone, and I got left behind. I feel bad, I never got to say goodbye. I don't know what to do. I am alone, scared. I guess I should say goodbye. I took my knife out of my boot and threw it in the water. I layed down by the creek. I ignored the moans and growls. "Take me away." I whispered and closed my eyes. I let go.  
(3 years ago)~ I walked to my dad's grave and sat down by it. I opened a Bud Light, which was my Dad's favorite type of beer and I poured it on his grave. "There's some beer for you Daddy." I said. "Why did God take you and not me. I'd beg to trade placed with you, I think I am going to go insane without you here. I miss you. I mean I can't even go a day without seeing you, how am I supposed to last a lifetime without you?" I got up and walked to train tracks. I layed on them. "Take me away." I whispered and closed my eyes. I let go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Somebody Save Me 3**

(Present day)~ "Casity, Casity." I heard someone calling my name. My eyes snapped open. I kept hearing my name being called from very far away. I could hear it, but it was faint. Was that just my imagination? No it isn't possible that my group found me. "Casity, please if your out there, come back." Someone else said. No, I am going insane. It's not happening. I'm dreaming, right now. I fell asleep by the creek, and went to sleep. I am dreaming of me being saved because that's what I want, to be saved. "Casity we are here, looking for you. We are here." That sounded like Jake's voice. It can't be, there not here. No one's here. Face it, I'm never getting saved, you can say that I have given up, but I didn't. I let go and I faced reality. I kept hearing it, closer. I sat up and started to walk towards the noise, the voices calling my name. "Castiy!" I heard someone call. "Here, I'm here. Please, somebody save me." I shouted and cried at the same time. Then I heard moans and growls. When I looked straight ahead I saw about 3 walkers. They noticed me and walked towards me. "I'm not getting saved." I told myself. All those voices calling my name were leading me up to the walkers. I knew it, I am going insane, no one was there. No one came, it didn't surprise me. Then I heard a gun go off. I saw two walkers go down, when the third one was just about to me, it went down. Then I saw a person standing there. "Rick." I yelled and hugged him. "We found you. Did you think we were going to leave you?" He asked. "Yeah, I thought it was over, that I was going to die soon. I thought you guys left me behind." I told Rick. "We would never. Now your brother is waiting." Rick told me. I followed as Rick lead me to the rest of my group.


	19. Chapter 19

**I Missed You**

I ran up to Jake. "I missed you, I missed you so much." I whispered in his ear. "I thought you were dead. Why, why would you do that?" He asked me. "Because I thought...I thought that if I threw it, the walkers would go. And we can get away. Then you handed me the dud one so it didn't work. That's ok, I am fine." I told Jake. "I missed you, Casity. Please don't ever do that again." Jake told me. I shook my head like I would never do it again. I hugged Daryl next. "I thought I would never see you again." Daryl told me. "I'm so happy your ok. I would never know how to live with myself if something happened to you." He said, which came as a surprise to me. "Lori, Lori I missed you." I said and ran up to Lori, she was like my mom. She was always there for me. I hugged Carl and Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, T-dog. "Ok now we can go into the village." Rick said. "Alright, let's go." I shouted. "No, your not going." Daryl said. "Now why?" I asked him. "Because I'm not losing you again. Not yet." He explained. "Fine...but I am going to be OUTSIDE the building with Lori, Carl, and T-dog ok?" I said. "Agreed." Rick cut in just to stop us from auguring. We all hopped in a car. I got in a car with Daryl and Jake went in a different car. "Where you scared?" Daryl asked me. "I was terrified, Daryl. I thought that I was going to die, and so I let go. I slept. Ok, I went to sleep by the creek. I was ready to die. That's why I ignored your calls for me because I thought that it was just a dream." I told him. "Casity we weren't looking for you." He said. I looked at him confused. "We were looking for your body. We didn't think that you survived the fall." He said. "Then how come you came back? How come you looked for me, if you thought I was dead you should have left me. Why?" I questioned him. "Because I had hope that you were alive. I didn't want to believe that you were dead, so I didn't." He explained. Then we pulled up to the village.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tragic Isn't It?**

"BE CAREFUL GUYS." I warned them. "We will. Don't worry about us." Jake said. "Um I am kind of worried. Just don't do what I do, then you should be fine." I told them. Daryl shook his head as in understanding Jake gave me this look like 'Don't tell me what to do,' Rick nodded then I saw Carl join there group. "Whoa, Carl your not going in there." I told him. "No I am. I have to do this." He said to me. "Rick? Lori? Gonna let him go?" I asked. "NO, no, no. Carl you are not going." Lori told her son. "But Mom-" He disagreed with her. "No buts Carl." Lori snapped at him. "Mom." He shouted. "CARL. Listen to your Mom. I don't want you to go either. Just stay here and help your Mom. Glenn when you hear two shots light the building on fire." Rick said as he handed Glenn some matches. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! RICK?!" I yelled. "Calm down by that time we will be out then the walkers will walk towards that building and there perfect escape." Rick said that was actually a pretty good idea, I had to admit. Then some walkers started to come, I shot about 2 and Rick shot a lot followed by Daryl's shooting. "Yeah, you guys better hurry." I said and they all shook there head as in understanding. I saw them walk into the building. "Two shots, Glenn." I reminded him. "Come on Carl let's go on top of the cars." I said. I didn't hear an answer. "Carl...?" I asked as I turned around. He wasn't there. "CARL!" I shouted as in disbelief that he wouldn't listen to me. Guess my stubbornness passed down to him. "Carl, come back." Lori yelled and was about to go after him. "Let him go. He'll be ok, trust me." I said even though I didn't know if he was for sure. Then more walkers came and I shot them and they went down. I walked on top of the van where Glenn was. "Hey." I said to him. "Hi Casity." He said. "Why are so sad?" He asked me which took me by surprise. "Excuse me?" I questioned him. "Well, your smile says I've got it together, but your eyes say I'm falling apart." Glenn said which was true. I looked down. "It's just that I lost so many people and watch them die. It's so hard to watch them go, see them slip from your hands and you can't help them. You can only stay with them, until they go. I guess reflecting now on how things could have been it was worth it in the end." I told him. "I understand, it was my sister she was 7. A 7 year old, my sister Nina. She was bitten and she begged me to save her, but all I could do was hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine. That she will be fine. I watched her sleep and then I didn't want to see the monster she would become when she woke up so I kissed her head, said I was sorry and said goodbye and I killed her. I would trade places any second." Glenn said, that was tragic. "I'm sorry to hear that Glenn. "Can I ask you something?" Glenn asked. "Yeah, anything." I responded. "How come you do what you do? You always put our lives before yours. You don't think about yourself. Why?" He questioned. "Well, because I don't want to see someone I love die, I can't keep seeing that anymore. I can't handle it. I don't want anyone's fate to be worse than mine." I explained to him. Then we heard the two gun shots. But that was followed by a third one. Glenn lit the match. "Glenn don't." I said scared. "I have to. I heard the two gun shots go off." He said and dropped the match. Then I saw the building start to catch flames. "JAKE!" I screamed. Glenn held me back, but I was fighting with him. "Let go of me, Glenn let me go." I screamed and he did. I slide off the car and started to run into the building. "Casity where are you going?" He asked. "To get them." I yelled and opened the door of the building in flames.


	21. Chapter 21

**Losing My Breath**

When I got into the building, everything was on fire, I watched it grow. I coughed because the smoke was filling up my lungs. I saw a walker on fire. "Jake, Carl, Rick, Daryl." I shouted. Then a shelf fell on the ground. I opened one of the doors to go farther into the building. I coughed even harder, I couldn't really breath. I was gasping for air. I was trying to take deep breaths but the more breaths I took the more smoke I got into my body. "Rick, Jake, Daryl, Carl." I shouted even though my voice was weak. Then I heard my name being called. "Casity we are in here. Behind this door. We can't get out." Jake said. I coughed. I found the door and I tried to open it. I was started to get dizzy, my breathing was starting to slow. "I'm going to get you guys out of here ok." I said. The door wouldn't budge and the fire was growing. I grabbed the knife out of my boot and I flipped it up. I saw the screws on the door and I put the tip of the knife on the screw. I turned it and the screws come lose. I started to wheeze. I opened the door. "Casity are you ok?" Rick asked me and yeah he looked worried. I shook my head as if saying 'I'm fine, don't worry about me.' Then I noticed that Carl wasn't with them. I coughed again. "Go outside I'll be right behind you." I told them and they listened. I watched them as they disappeared in the smoke. "Carl." I shouted even though my voice came out shaky. Then part of the ceiling started to shake, and soon it collapsed down. The ceiling smashing into the floorboards. "Car-Carl." I shouted again. I ran upstairs and I found him in a room under the bed. "Carl, give me your hand." I told him and he took it. I coughed again. I could feel my throat starting to close. "Go..." I told him. Then I saw the stairs on fire. "Go back into the bedroom." I demanded Carl and I go into. I opened the window. I grabbed Carl's hand. "Jump." I said and we did. It wasn't a very far jump from the ground. We walked to the front of the building. I was trying to catch my breath still. I could feel my body shutting down. My eyes were growing heavy. My inside's crying save me now. I could feel my heart beating slow, and I could feel myself dying. I was trying to hold on, stay awake for that little time. I couldn't and so I fell onto the ground hitting my head hard on the pavement. "Casity, come on breath." I heard someone say. Then I fell into a peaceful sleep.  
(3 years ago)~ "On your mark, get set, go." Then the gun went off. I took off running as fast as I can. Looking at the finish, picturing the record for the 100 meter dash being broken by me. I heard all the people cheering my name. "Go Casity, go." They were shouting my coach on the sidelines yelling out my time. Then I crossed the finish line. "9.1," the timer said. "YES!" I beat my record with only one second to spare. I got dressed and I headed into the car. My mom started it up and keep congratulating me on my race. It was late about 9:30pm. In the headlights I saw someone running across the street. "Mom, look out." I screamed and then I felt the car flipping and glass breaking. I closed my eyes. Then I felt a sharp pain my side. I opened my eyes and I saw glass in my side, I hit my head hard when the car flipped. "Mama." I said in a weak voice. She was knocked out. I felt a little dizzy, my breathing was slowing down. I could feel my body shutting down, my eyes growing heavy. I was trying not to go to sleep. I could feel myself dying.  
(Present day)~ I felt air going into my body. "Come on Casity, breath. Breath, you can't go." I think that was Daryl that said it. The air going into my body was saving me. I could feel myself starting to wake. "Casity don't this." I heard him say. My eyes snapped open and I started to cough. I saw Daryl and Rick, Jake, and T-dog, Carl, Sopfia, Carol, Lori, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and Beth. Daryl was holding me in his arms. I put my hand on my head. "Well that hurt." Were the first words that came out of my mouth. Carl hugged me. "Your my hero Casity." He said.


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Not Okay**

I hugged him back. "Oh my head hurts." I complained. "Well you did hit your head. Casity we thought that we lost you." Daryl said. I looked down. "And thank you." Rick said. "Why?" I asked him. "Because you didn't leave us. I know you were suffering but you didn't leave and you got Carl out. You really are a hero, almost like you are an angel." I smiled at him. "That was way too close, but Glenn good job." Rick said. Glenn shook his head. "Why did you come into the building and risk your life?" Rick asked. "Because no man gets left behind." I responded to his question. "Maybe Casity shouldn't go with us anymore she almost died." Jake told the group. "But I didn't. So it's all good. I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I'm still going to help regardless of what anyone tells me." I said. Then everyone grew quiet. "Well we got to keep moving. Let's get moving. We need to find somewhere to stay." Rick said and everyone. I got into the red jeep. I started it up. "Whoa little lady, maybe you should let me drive." Daryl said. I crawled into the driver's seat. "Why do you always do this?" Daryl asked. "Do what?" I questioned. "Put your life at risk for ours. You have to stop ok? I've lived for a long time Casity. Your 17 it's the beginning of your life." Daryl said. "Daryl just stop this isn't life. It barely is ok. So it doesn't matter what age I die at. The only time I lived was my 14 years then life was hell." I tired to explained to him. "I mean it is good that you are strong, but I don't want you to break because everyone who is strong has a breaking point." He told me. "Yeah but I can't deal with everyone dying. That's the part that cuts deep is when you watch someone die, that's the part that no one wants to see. Then you never get to say goodbye to them. That's why I never tell anyone goodbye anymore that way I know that they are coming back." I said. "I know how you feel. I had a brother Meral. He was a part of our group and Rick hand cuffed him on the roof. Then walkers took over and we went back to get him. Problem was he wasn't there. The worse part of the story is I didn't do anything to help him. I let Rick do it I didn't care and that moment when we went back and he wasn't there. I wish I stood up to him to save him. But I didn't and because of that stupid mistake he might be dead. I let my big brother die." Daryl said. "I am so sorry." I told Daryl. "It's ok." He responded. "No it's not. I do that too make everyone think I am ok when I am not." I explained to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**You Are Not Dead Daryl**

"You shouldn't do that." Daryl said to me. "Why? You do it. It is better than explaining why you are sad and depressed. So I'm sorry Daryl, I lied, I told you that I was fine but I wasn't. Ok pretending to be happy that's all I ever do. Maybe I do it because if I act ok I start to believe it myself." I tried to tell Daryl. "It's not good that you keep lying to yourself Casity. Soon enough you won't know the difference between what is made up in your mind and what is true." He said. "Maybe it's better that way. To live a lie because that's better than reality." I augured with him. "You need help." He told me. "I don't need help Daryl, I need to be saved." I said to him and he didn't say anything. It was a silent car ride. "Is there any Whiskey?" I asked Daryl breaking the silence. "Check the back." He responded to the question. I actually found some. I pulled the fabic off my leg and I opened the bottle. I poured the whiskey on my wound and screamed out in pain. Daryl slammed the breaks. "What the hell is wrong with you Casity?" Daryl screamed. "I had an infection so I got rid of it." I said and gave a little smile. "You scared me to death." Daryl told me. "Listen Daryl I'm so-" I started but was cut off by him. "No don't. It's my fault not yours. I'm sorry Casity." Daryl told me. "It's ok, I forgive you." I said to him. "I need to tell you something." Daryl told me. "What is it?" I asked him. "I-" He started. "Daryl look out!" I screamed as I saw something run across the road, Daryl turned his wheel to avoid hitting it and then the car hit a tree. I opened my eyes Daryl was knocked out and the side of his face was bloody. I turned his head towards me and I cuffed his cheecks in my hands. "Daryl, come on now, open your eyes." I said to him. Daryl didn't move. I lightly slapped him. "Daryl...? Daryl wake up." I shouted. "Oh-no, Daryl. You are not dead." I said to him. I tugged on his jacket, "Wake up Daryl. I need you." I cried. Then I saw Daryl's eye's starting to open slowly.


	24. Chapter 24

**You're Okay**

"Daryl. Look at me." I demanded. "Hmm...?" He asked and he started to close his eyes. "Daryl, don't do that. Keep your eyes open. Look at me. Look at me Daryl it's Casity." I told him. His eye's were half open. "Casity?" He questioned. "Yes Daryl it's me. Your ok. You're fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I told him. I took my seat belt off and opened the door. I walked around the car and opened the drivers' side door. "Take your seat belt off Daryl." I said. He listened to me but he was still out of it. When he got it unbuckled I put his arm over my shoulder. I helped him out of the car and when I did he fell down which caused me to fall. I put my hands on his face. "Come on Daryl, stand up. I'm here." I told him. "Go." He said. "I'm not going anywhere Daryl." I tried to explain to him. "DARYL, CASITY." I heard Glenn call. "Come on." I said and I again helped Daryl to his feet and I started to walk with him up the road to meet with Glenn. I could feel his weight on me. We were almost to Glenn then Daryl again fell. "Can't do it." He doubted himself. "Yes you can." Then I heard some moans coming and when I looked down at the road I saw more walkers. Glenn ran towards us. I ignored the walkers but they didn't seem to ignore Daryl, Glenn and I. Glenn took Daryl's other arm and put it around his shoulder. "We have really have to go." I said to Glenn and we both helped Daryl to his feet. Once we reached Glenn's car he opened the door, we helped Daryl in the back seat. "Casity your bleeding." Glenn said and I felt where my temple was and when I pulled my hand away it was blood covered. "I'll be fine." I told Glenn. I crawled into the back seat wit Daryl and I rested his head on my lap. "Thank you." Daryl said in a weak voice. "Your welcome." I responded. "Glenn any napkins or something?" I asked. Glenn checked the glove box and he passed me like 3 napkins. I dapped them lightly on Daryl's wound. "You can go to sleep." I said and he closed his eyes. I got this feeling. It is a selfish feeling something that I know I shouldn't be feeling but I can't fight it. It's wrong. I'm falling in love with Daryl. Soon enough I fell asleep with my head leaning against the window and Daryl's head on my lap and Glenn driving.


	25. Chapter 25

**You're Okay**

"Daryl. Look at me." I demanded. "Hmm...?" He asked and he started to close his eyes. "Daryl, don't do that. Keep your eyes open. Look at me. Look at me Daryl it's Casity." I told him. His eye's were half open. "Casity?" He questioned. "Yes Daryl it's me. Your ok. You're fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I told him. I took my seat belt off and opened the door. I walked around the car and opened the drivers' side door. "Take your seat belt off Daryl." I said. He listened to me but he was still out of it. When he got it unbuckled I put his arm over my shoulder. I helped him out of the car and when I did he fell down which caused me to fall. I put my hands on his face. "Come on Daryl, stand up. I'm here." I told him. "Go." He said. "I'm not going anywhere Daryl." I tried to explain to him. "DARYL, CASITY." I heard Glenn call. "Come on." I said and I again helped Daryl to his feet and I started to walk with him up the road to meet with Glenn. I could feel his weight on me. We were almost to Glenn then Daryl again fell. "Can't do it." He doubted himself. "Yes you can." Then I heard some moans coming and when I looked down at the road I saw more walkers. Glenn ran towards us. I ignored the walkers but they didn't seem to ignore Daryl, Glenn and I. Glenn took Daryl's other arm and put it around his shoulder. "We have really have to go." I said to Glenn and we both helped Daryl to his feet. Once we reached Glenn's car he opened the door, we helped Daryl in the back seat. "Casity your bleeding." Glenn said and I felt where my temple was and when I pulled my hand away it was blood covered. "I'll be fine." I told Glenn. I crawled into the back seat wit Daryl and I rested his head on my lap. "Thank you." Daryl said in a weak voice. "Your welcome." I responded. "Glenn any napkins or something?" I asked. Glenn checked the glove box and he passed me like 3 napkins. I dapped them lightly on Daryl's wound. "You can go to sleep." I said and he closed his eyes. I got this feeling. It is a selfish feeling something that I know I shouldn't be feeling but I can't fight it. It's wrong. I'm falling in love with Daryl. Soon enough I fell asleep with my head leaning against the window and Daryl's head on my lap and Glenn driving.


End file.
